Blow Out Loud EDITED ADDITION!
by Bleach Bishis
Summary: IchixHichi. Ichigo's hollow has been acting weird lately and he is worried about it. When something unexpected-or was it expected?-takes place on his 'happily ever after' life his relationship with the hollow changes drastically.*EDITED*Original by: BN998
1. Chapter 1 BETA

**Title:** Blow Out Loud

**Author:** BN998

**Beta Reader:** Animefreak646 (I copy and pasted this; it's all BN998's story! I take NO credit, besides grammar and some spelling)

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pairing:**IchixHichi

**Rating:** M

**Summary:**Ichigo's hollow has been acting weird lately and he is worried about it. When something unexpected (or was it expected?) takes place in his 'happily ever after' life; his relationship with the hollow changes drastically. (Animefreak646: I don't know if i supposed to edit that...but i did)

**Warnings:**OOC'S (this is a FanFic; even if I try there WILL be OOC's), BL. Shonen-Ai, Yaoi (Don't Like: Don't Read.)

**Disclaimer:**Don't own Bleach neither its characters. It belongs to Tite Kubo and I just do this for entertainment. (Animefreak646: I don't own this story; I'm just the Beta...)

**A/N:**This story was inspired by a song called Faint by Linkin Park. Ya can say it's the theme o' this story. Though, don' need ta listen to it if don't want.

* * *

**- Chapter 01 -**

Ichigo walked into his room, and closed the door, soon he followed by flopping down on his bed, and drying his hair off with the white towel in his hands. As always he had his 'trademark' scowl on his face and it deepened when he heard footsteps coming close to his room. He let out a sigh when the door burst open. He looked up and glared at the man standing on his door, who was looking like a complete maniac, ready to attack- and he was. Ichigo slowly stood up, his eyes locked on the man. His eye twitched when the man stepped forward. He glared more in warning, but it didn't affect the man at all; and that- as always -pissed him off.

Before Ichigo could say something the man jumped on him in one of his 'outrages', but it failed miserably when his son raised his foot and kicked him right in the face, making him fall to the ground. The red-head scoffed and ignored the whining coming from the man. Without hesitation Ichigo walked to the door, stepping on his father on the way out. He opened the door completely and glared at the man.

"Out." He commanded.

The black haired man stood up and walked to his son, practically screaming on the way. "DON'T BE SO COLD! ISN'T MY SON GOING TO GIVE HIS FATHER A GOODNIGHT KI-" He was cut off by the kick Ichigo gave to his butt, forcing him out the room and into the hall, making him, once again, fall down.

Isshin stood up again, but this time with his hand on his nose, stopping the bleeding caused by the last impact to his face. "ICHIGO! MY SON-"

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled before slamming the door in his father's nose/face. Isshin stumbled backwards and and then Karin appeared out of nowhere with her indifferent attitude.

She sighed. "You never learn." She soon gave him a disgusted look at his crying face.

"Ka~~rin~~" He reached to her but was restrained from touching her by the another foot on his face.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted.

* * *

Ichigo could hear the whining from his dad through the door, but decided to ignore it and just go to bed and get some much needed rest.

He lazily walked to his bed, turning off the lights in the process. He flopped down on his bed and without wasting a second he closed his eyes, only to snap them open again when he heard _his_ voice calling him.

_"Boooring~~ King! Come entertain me!"_Was the demand/whining from his duplicate echoing voice. Ichigo groaned. Why now? He wanted to sleep, dammit! But then again: if he doesn't go 'entertain' his hollow, he would have serious problems. And with that though in mind Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes, reopening them in his sideways inner world. The hollow was standing ten steps away from where Ichigo was and from there he cockily smirked at Ichigo like always. Ichigo's eye twitched, barely containing himself from ripping that annoying smirk from the hollow's face.

"Hey King! I missed ya, yano!" Ichigo ignored him and reached for Zangetsu on his back, making it unsheathe from the white cloth strips and held it to his side.

"Buuh~~" The hollow pouted. "Soo cooold~~" And mimicked Ichigo's movements.

"Oh well...at least ya give me some fun!" Ichigo shunpoed forward and the hollow did the same, clashing the swords together with a loud 'clang'.

* * *

Ichigo was panting when stood up and winced at the pain coming from his body. He had many cuts, though it wasn't life threatening, and was covered with blood. He looked over to the also panting hollow sprawled on the ground. He was in the same shape as Ichigo, but didn't seem to care.

After the war with Aizen had ended- Soul Society victorious -Ichigo made an agreement with his hollow, consisting on Ichigo coming to entertain him when he wanted, and in return the hollow would stop trying to gain control over him. Until now it was working and Ichigo was grateful for that. Though...there was something off with his hollow these past few days...he still was an asshole and a teasing bastard, but...not like before. He wasn't trying to piss off Ichigo anymore, contrary to before. And in Ichigo's point of view that was odd, but he wasn't going to question it. Don't take it wrong; he DID care, but he didn't feel like tha he should interrogate his hollow-even though the bastard did it all the time. He didn't feel like he had the right, so he just shrugged it off and straightened himself up, wrapping Zangetsu in the cloth and placing it on his back again. Turning around, with his back to the hollow, Ichigo walked away.

Sensing this, the hollow sat up and looked at Ichigo's retreating back, making a face that could be only be defined as loneliness. Ichigo didn't notice this though, and closed his eyes, disappearing from his sideways inner world and returning to his bed to sleep.

From where he was, the hollow made a noise on the back of his throat and gazed at where Ichigo had been standing a while ago. After a while he closed his golden in black eyes, only to reopen them again and gaze up at the sideways blue sky, giving it a weak smile, and whispering:

"Really...yer so cold with me..."

* * *

Ichigo groaned and glared at his noisy alarm.

Still glaring at it, he reached his arm out, turning it off. Ichigo sat up and slid his legs off of the bed. Dodging one of his dad's random attacks, he stood up and walked out of the room.

After brushing his teeth, Ichigo walked in his room again to put on his school uniform and grab his school handbag. Once that was done, he blocked another attack from his maniac father, walked down the stairs, and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Ichi-nii! Breakfast is almost ready!" Yuzu beamed cheerfully at Ichigo.

"Morning Yuzu." Ichigo replied with a smile and sat down in a chair.

Karin walked in and sat down on another chair across Ichigo. "'morning." She mumbled.

"Good morning Karin-chan!" Yuzu replied while setting the plates and serving the juice.

Isshin burst in and well...another dodged attack. Ichigo got pissed at his dad's persistence and started kicking him. Karin joined in just for fun and Yuzu tried to stop them.

After finishing breakfast Ichigo grabbed his bag and headed to school, meeting with his friends on the way. They didn't talk about anything in particular. Rukia and Inoue talked about girls stuff, Ishida was reading, Chad was being...Chad, Keigo talking about random things to nobody in particular, Mizuiro on his cell phone, and Renji only walked in silence beside Ichigo.

After entering the class room, all of them walked to their respective seats. Ichigo flopped down on his and just gazed out the window until the teacher appeared and the class started. Ichigo looked like he was paying attention to the class but his mind was blank, and he was bored. Eventually lunch period came, the group rose on from their seats, and went to the rooftop to eat. Ichigo sat leaning against the rail and the others sat on a half-circle around him.

The day was passing too slowly for Ichigo's taste and he was completely bored. He didn't have any topic to talk about with his friends and they were too engaged with the things they were doing. After finishing his lunch Ichigo stood up, leaned against the railing and stared at the people wandering in the schoolyard. There were some groups of guys playing around, some couples and some lonely nerds.

Boredom got the better of Ichigo and he decided on going to his inner world. He closed his eyes and reopened them once he knew he was there. He looked around and spotted the pole Zangetsu loved to climb on, but didn't find his white duplicate. He didn't search though and just sat leaning against a wall, deciding to take a nap until it was time for the next class. Letting out a deep sigh he closed his eyes and almost instantly fell asleep.

The white hollow was wandering around the messed up world, doing nothing in particular when he sensed his King's presence. He immediately shunpoed to the place, smiling from ear to ear like a child, happy that his King came without him having to call. The hollow came to a halt near the pole and frantically looked around, searching for his King. His smile became bigger when he saw Ichigo leaning against the wall sleeping. The hollow slowly came near, with caution to not wake him up. He crouched down and slowly crawled in between Ichigo's open legs. The hollow still had the smile in his face while he inspected Ichigo's own face. Bringing up his hand, he lightly touched Ichigo's eye lids, carefully so as not wake him. He then slid his hand down to Ichigo's cheeks and finally to his lips. Completely delighted that Ichigo didn't wake, he brought his face near and risked something more bold; a kiss.

He slowly moved his lips against Ichigo's and to his surprise, he answered to it. Completely terrified, he stopped and looked at his King's face, making sure he was still asleep. Ichigo's scowl had deepened but otherwise his breathing was even and his eyes were closed. When he let out a relieved sigh he noticed a tingling feeling on his lips and he found himself wanting more of it. Leaning forward again, he locked his lips on Ichigo's and slowly moved, taking in the feeling of his King's lips.

And again, to his delight, Ichigo returned it.

However, his eyes widened in shock when he felt his King's fingers tangle on his white locks and pull him to deepen the kiss. He panicked not sure anymore if his King was asleep or not. Or maybe this was what you call unconscious bodily reactions? The hollow panic instantly started to fade when a tongue invaded his mouth and tangled with his own. He couldn't help but moan and pull his body closer to Ichigo's.

Eventually they parted with a gasp for air. As soon as the hollow got enough, he looked at his King's state; with his lips slightly parted, breath coming in short little pants and scowl still in place. The hollow wasn't any different; only that he had a blush on his pale cheeks.

After gazing for a while at his handsome King, he decided that taking a nap wouldn't harm anyone and so, he sat down in between his Kings legs, snuggling on the crook of his neck with Ichigo's hand resting on his thigh.

* * *

Outside Ichigo's world, his friends talked like they were five minutes ago. However, the conversation catching our attention right now is of the girls; Rukia and Inoue.

"...-And that's why...I like him..."

"Are you going to confess?" Rukia asked a bit too excited.

Inoue blushed. "I don't think he-"

"Oh come on! He even had gone to save you! Of course he likes you back!" Rukia scoffed.

"But he had done that for you too..." She answered a bit cowardly.

"Yeah, but in my case it's different. I'm like a big sister to him." Rukia said with her arms folded.

Inoue started fidgeting and was about to answer back when the bell rang, signaling the start of the next class. Everybody groaned and stood up, walking towards the stairs to get off of the roof, except for Ichigo, who was still sleeping.

Renji noticed that Ichigo didn't move from his spot on the railing. "Hey Ichigo, next class is gonna start." He said while patting him on the shoulder. He became a little worried when there was no response.

"Ichi-...Ichigo!" Renji panicked and looked back and called the first one he spotted, "Oi Rukia! Ichigo isn't answering!" Rukia scowled and instantly was on his side, calling for Ichigo.

"Ichigo? Ichigo!" She shook his shoulder frantically, in hope that he would answer. But when she saw that Renji was holding him up or else he would have fallen to the ground after slipping from the railing, she became even more worried.

* * *

Inside the sideways inner world, Ichigo blinked a couple times, waking up. He brought his hand up and brushed his bangs off his eyes. With this movement, Ichigo froze.

He felt more cold and heavier than normal. Looking down, Ichigo could only see a ball of white curled up on him. _White..._

Ichigo deadpanned.

What…

The...

Hell...?

* * *

Ichigo: Damn.

BN998: What?

Ichigo: I'm hot.

BN998: *blink* ohhhhhh~~ *grab Shiro*

Shiro: *look up* What...are ya doin'?

BN998: *evil grin* Ichi, here, *throw Shiro at Ichi* he'll help ya with yer problem.

Ichigo: *looks at Shiro*

Shiro: ...eh?

Ichigo: *evil grin* Thanks L. *drag Shiro by the collar to some unknown place*

BN998: No problem. Now, YOU! *Point finger* REVIEW!

(Animefreak646: *sob* I feel left out...) (tell me if you want me to continue editing or if i should leave the story alone...) (p.s. if the comment is about the story itself i can relay the message and send it to BN998 or you can go to the original story and post it...)


	2. Chapter 2 BETA

**Title:** Blow Out Loud

**Author:** BN998

**Beta Reader:** Animefreak646 (i copy and pasted this chapter; it's ALL BN998's story, besides grammar and some spelling)

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pairing:** IchixHichi

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Ichigo's hollow has been acting weird lately and Ichigo is worried about it. When something unexpected (or was it expected?) takes place on his 'happily ever after' life; his relationship with his hollow changes drastically.

**Warnings:** OOC'S (this is a FanFic; even if I try there WILL be OOC's), BL. Shonen-Ai, Yaoi (Don't Like: Don't Read.)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach neither its characters. It belongs to Tite Kubo and I just do this for entertainment. (Animefreak646: Don't own this story i am just the Beta)

* * *

**- Chapter 02 -**

Ichigo pinched his cheek to confirm that, no, this wasn't a dream. Maybe this was a prank from the crazy hollow? It must be a prank, because the hollow was _curled_ up on him and _snuggling_ into his neck. Ichigo didn't know what to do. He was having a fight with himslelf in his head if he should wake the hollow up or should not wake the hollow up.

He ended up decided the first.

He hesitantly pet the hollow's hair, and then decided to go to the shoulder.

"Erm...hey..." He shook his shoulder slightly not to scare the hollow or have him attacking him, "Hey, hollow, wake up!" He shook a bit harder and sighed in relief when the hollow uncurled and looked up, "I need to go; can you let me stand up?" Ichigo asked the albino. At first he made a face of confusion only to, seconds later, be replaced by wide eyes.

The hollow cursed at himself when he realized what was happening. He was supposed to have woken up before King, not after and be caught having a nap and using the King as a pillow! ...Pillow? Oh, that's a good excuse!

"Ya, sorry king, I wanted ta take a nap an' ya looked like a good pillow." He said and stood up, smirking at Ichigo.

Ichigo's eye twitched and he also stood up, glaring at the hollow, "Is that so, had a good dream?" He answered sarcastically. The hollow's smirk flattened for an instant, but soon he recomposed himself.

"Ya! Guess what? I was rippin' that chick's...what was her name...?...That chick with big tits..." He tapped his finger on his chin trying to remember. "Oh yeah! Inoue! I was rippin' that chick's throat apart! So~~ excitin'! All her blood was splattered on the ground, walls, me, everywhere!" He answered also with a sarcastic and teasing tone on his voice. Ichigo looked disgusted at him and scoffed, walking away.

The albino only stared after him. As soon Ichigo was out from the inner world, the hollows legs gave out and he crashed to the ground. He buried his face on the palms of his hands and sobbed. What the hell...was he doing...?

* * *

Ichigo felt himself being pulled up to the surface and opened his eyes, only to be greeted with the blue sky. That was the first thing he noticed. The second was that he was lying on the hard ground. Third thing was the heads of all his friends were over him. He didn't mind though and just yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. The people around him stared at him as he stood up and cracked his head from side to the side. Rukia was the first to talk, like always.

"Ichigo! Are you okay?" She asked standing up and walking up to him.

"Hm...? Yeah...why?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Why? You were passed out dammit!" Renji snapped.

Ichigo stared at him. "...Passed out? I was just taking a nap..."

"You didn't answer when we called you, Kurosaki." Ishida said also standing up.

"Oh...I think that's because I was taking my nap in my inner world..." he muttered, but the others heard.

"Why would you take a nap in there?" Rukia crossed her arms, demanding an answer.

"...Because I was bored...?" He answered slowly, but frowned when the others only stared at him, with worrying expressions, "Look, is none of you goddamn business where I take my naps, okay! Just let me be dammit!" He snapped and walked down the stairs leading him to the inside of the school where the rest of his classes were.

The group, still standing on the roof, looked at each other and sighed.

"It's rare for Kurosaki-kun snap that way..." Inoue whispered.

"Maybe something with his inner hollow...?" Renji suggested.

"That could be it." Rukia closed her eyes and sighed.

"We'll just have to ask him after class." Ishida said and walked away. The others nodded and followed behind.

* * *

Walking down the road to go home, Ichigo wondered what the hell was going on with his hollow. The guy has been acting quite strange these past few weeks. His taunts have been somewhat forced and- if that was possible -he looked depressed. Ichigo didn't know what to do, he was at a loss. Should he approach the hollow and demand an explanation, or just let him be and wait to see what happen? Ichigo decided the latter after a bit. The hollow wouldn't answer anyway; he's just as stubborn as Ichigo is after all.

Ichigo sighed, and Rukia, noticing this, decided to ask what she, and everyone else, have been wanting to know, "Ichigo, there is something bothering you?" Ichigo looked at her and shook his head.

"No, why?"

"...and you're..." She trailed off.

"What?"

"And you're hollow?" Ishida asked straightforward.

Ichigo scowled, "What about him?"

"You have been deep in thought and looked like you were dealing with a problem, so of course, the first thing that would occur to us, is that your hollow is trying to take over again." Ishida explained lifting his glasses up.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but he has been behaving quite well," He smirked at Ishida, "Even better than I expected..." He muttered after looking forward.

The rest of the walk was silent for Ichigo; the others were chit-chatting about random things that weren't of Ichigo's interest. Ichigo walked onward and only stopped to say a goodbye to his friends before taking another route to his houses. After parting with Inoue and Rukia- who lived together -and with Renji- who lived with Urahara -Ichigo continued his walk until he reached his house. Opening the front door, Ichigo dodged an attack from his crazy dad, and walked in, shouting an 'I'm home!' as he walked down the hall and passed by the kitchen. Yuzu greeted him with a hug and saying that dinner would be ready in an hour. Karin just muttered a 'hi' at him when he passed the living room and proceeded in ignore him in order to watch the soccer game going on the TV. Ichigo didn't care and just walked up the stairs putting down his school bag in a random corner and slumped on the bed.

He was completely worn out, even though he didn't really do anything. There haven't been so many hollows these days, he is grateful for that, but his daily life is so normal again that ended up being a little boring...nah, actually really boring. But it was better than having a crazy ex-shinigami trying to control the world or having a hollow control him from the inside.

Thinking about the hollow...should he go to have a spar? Now that Ichigo thought about it, they haven't had a proper fight in a long, a really long time. The hollow didn't get serious anymore and now they ended with only some scratches. That wasn't like him at all. Damn. Before it was easy to know what the hollow wanted, or felt, but now...he was a complete puzzle.

Ichigo was starting to get pissed so with a sigh, he decided to stop thinking about that and go take his bath before dinner time.

* * *

After parting with Ichigo, Inoue and Rukia walked down the street until they reached their house. Walking in, the girls went straight to the kitchen to make their dinner. Rukia always made the major part of the job. She only has allowing Inoue to make the rice and the salad ever since the day Rukia snapped and told her that she sucked at cooking. Of course, Inoue was shocked and got depressed, but Rukia said that instead of being depressed she should learn and practice to get better and be able to make a good meal. Rukia said that, but what Inoue heard was 'instead of wasting time getting depressed, you should practice to be a good bride for Ichigo'. Need to say more? Definitely not.

After eating they took their bath, finished their homework and went to bed.

After turning off the lights, Inoue couldn't sleep, "Rukia-chan...are you awake?" She said not too loud in case Rukia was asleep and not too low in case she was awake and might not be able to hear her.

"Hmm? I am," Rukia answered, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing really...I just...wanted to ask you something..."

"What is it?"

"You see...I wanted to ask Kurosaki-kun on a date...but I'm not sure he is going to accept..."

Rukia suddenly sat up with her bunny face, "Ohh~~ that's a nice idea! I'm sure he wouldn't refuse!"

"Do you think..?"

"Of course! I already told you, I'm sure Ichigo has feelings for you. He doesn't have any reason to refuse!" Inoue smiled.

"Then...I'll ask him tomorrow."

"Sure thing," Rukia laid back down, "Good night Inoue."

"Good night Rukia-chan."

* * *

Inoue was completely terrified. She didn't know if she really should do this. But yesterday she decided on doing it and even told Rukia, so she wouldn't go back on her own words now and be a coward. She was definitely not a coward. So, stepping forward, she walked to the seat where Ichigo was. Ichigo didn't notice her until she spoke.

"K-kurosaki-kun!" Ichigo jolted in surprise and snapped his head at her.

"Oh, Good morning Inoue." He greeted and she blushed a bit.

"G-g-good morning!" He noticed her fidgeting and decided to ask.

"Need something?" She blushed and stuttered until the words finally came out.

"Y-y-y-you...are you free after school?" She asked a little too loud.

"Hm? Yeah I am, why?"

"I-I-I wanted to know if...if you wanted to..." Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her stutters and obvious discomfort with the words, "If you wanted to go to the library with me!" She finally said and let out a sigh.

That wasn't what she wanted to ask. Ichigo didn't answer for a minute and she started to think negative things like 'what should I do? He isn't answering, maybe he is disgusted? Or maybe he in reality doesn't have feelings for me and it was only an illusion'. Her thoughts were going down and down when it was interrupted by Ichigo's answer.

"Sure, why not."

After that Inoue was ecstatic. It was the only thing she talked about with Rukia and with Tatsuki. She couldn't think about any other thing. She didn't even properly pay attention in class. Ichigo, being on his own pace as always, didn't notice this. Neither did he notice the pain his hollow was in, inside his inner world.

* * *

The hollow panted and clenched his chest, desperately trying to make the unbearable pain go away. He leaned against the wall, sliding it down for his legs being unable to support his weight any longer. He didn't completely understand this pain, but he did know it was related with his King's answer to that chick's question. He didn't want for his king to accept it, but when he did, the pain started. After a while of suffering, he clenched his eyes shut and his head started to hurt too. He couldn't bear it anymore and lay down on his side, passing out instantaneously.

* * *

The school ended and Ichigo walked out the gate and waited there for Inoue. She was walking out of the building when she saw Ichigo; she said a fast bye to Rukia and ran to Ichigo.

"Ready?" He asked and she blushed, but smiled and nodded. The walk was nothing, but an awkward silence, for Inoue. It didn't affect Ichigo since he wasn't thinking anything near to what Inoue was thinking. Actually, he wasn't thinking about anything really. For him, he was only accompanying Inoue at the library, and maybe getting some interesting book for himself. He wasn't having any type of expectation either and didn't even look at the fidgeting girl, who was having problem with deciding on what to say. In the end, she didn't say anything, not on the way to the library, and not on the way back from the library. She was also a bit discouraged since Ichigo didn't say anything either.

After parting on their separate ways, Inoue walked alone to her house with her head hanging. She hadn't anything to do in the library, so in the end she got only a cooking book. She noticed that Ichigo also got only one book. When she asked what it was, he only said the title and that he hadn't read it yet. After that she tried to talk about random things, but he just answered with something short and kept walking. She didn't have any interesting subject to talk about either so she just walked beside him. She was so depressed...he didn't even walk her home.

When she walked into the house, Rukia instantly was on her back, bugging and trying to get her to talk. She did and Rukia was shocked at it, but tried to comfort and cheer her up. At the end of the night, before she fell asleep, Inoue had two thoughts on her mind. Did Ichigo not have feelings for her and she was trying in vain, or he did have feelings for her and she just had to try harder to make him notice that she also had feelings for him?

* * *

When Ichigo got home, dinner was all ready and waiting to be eaten, so he left his bag in the living room and sat down on the table to eat. When he finished, he helped Yuzu clean up and walked up to his room to do his homework. After two hours, he finished it and he decided to go take a bath. After taking his bath, he slumped down on his bed and let out a big sigh.

What was all that about with Inoue anyway? All of a sudden she asks him to go somewhere with her, trying to make little chat and showing interest about what he likes. That was really weird. But either way that wasn't of his concern. Right now what he was worried about was his hollow. What should he do about it? He had decided on letting him be, but he really was acting weird. Well, thinking too much wasn't going to lead him anywhere so he decided to ask. Closing his eyes, Ichigo let himself be pulled into his own mind and opened them to see only blue skies and sideways buildings. Looking around, he searched for his white counterpart, but didn't see him anywhere near. Thinking that maybe he was being lazy, Ichigo shunpoed around searching for the albino. However, he was really surprised to see him sitting down, leaning against a wall with his head hanging and motionless.

"Hey, hollow..." Ichigo frowned at seeing him tense when he heard his voice, "Oi-"

"Go away..." The hollow whispered in a hoarse voice. Ichigo's frown deepened. His voice is supposed to be watery, not hoarse.

"Hollow, what's wrong?" Ichigo walked closer when he didn't answer.

"Go away." The hollow stated in a more firm voice. Ichigo stopped walking at this, but tried again anyway.

"Hey-"

"GO AWAY!" This time he screamed. Ichigo flinched and his eyes widened.

He stared at the hollow for a minute, trying to decide if he should try again or leave now. He ended up leaving. In the state the hollow was in now, he wasn't going to get any answers out him. Sighing, Ichigo started walking away and the hollow tensed again when he heard the steps, but soon relaxed when it faded away. He didn't want for his King to see him in this pathetic state. And he was really pathetic. He couldn't bear the pain and he didn't even know what it meant.

So pathetic.

Burying his face on his hand, the hollow sobbed for the second time that day.

* * *

BN998: lol 'm so~ happy that I could get the second chap this fast!

Ichigo: Yeah, me too.

Shiro: But 'm not! *glare*

BN998: Yeah yeah, I don' wanna hear yer whinin' so if ya didn't like somethin' go sulk on a corner elsewhere *wave hand dispelling*

Shiro: *hiss* Wha' didya say ya fuckin'-hmp!

Ichigo: *cover Shiro's mouth* Shuttup. Now please review and tell us what you think.

Shiro: *struggle* HMMPH! HMMMPHHMM!

BN998: What did he say?

Ichigo: *looks away* ...who knows...

BN998: ?

(Animefreak646: Still left out *sob*. Review for the actual story, plot, OCC-ness, charcters, etc..., i can relay to BN998 or you can comment on the original ...)


	3. Chapter 3 BETA

**Title:** Blow Out Loud

**Author:** BN998

**Beta Reader:** Animefreak646 (copy and pasted, yada yada yada, you guys know the drill...)

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pairing:** IchixHichi

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Ichigo's hollow has been acting weird lately and Ichigo is worried about it. When something unexpected (or was it expected?) takes place on his 'happily ever afte'r life; his relationship with his hollow changes drastically.

**Warnings:** AU, OOC'S (this is a FanFic; even if I try there WILL be OOC's), BL. Shonen-Ai, Yaoi (Don't Like: Don't Read.)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach neither its characters. It belongs to Tite Kubo and I just do this for entertainment.

* * *

**- Chapter 03 -**

Ichigo was at a loss. He didn't know how to get the hollow to talk with him. A couple days had passed since Ichigo had found him depressed and after that he tried to talk with the hollow, but he would just blow Ichigo off and disappear to somewhere else inside the inner world. Ichigo was starting to get pissed at that, but he couldn't snap at the hollow. That would just make the situation worse.

And anyway, Ichigo had no clue as to what was wrong with the albino. He thought it must be what a hollow can't have and that was 'feelings'. Signs of feelings always would show up on his face whenever Ichigo tried to talk with him and the principal in there was fear and loneliness. He didn't know what he was afraid of and couldn't find out since the hollow didn't let him get even inch closer to him.

But he wasn't going to give up. He was worried about his hollow and was determined to help him out. What? Of course Ichigo was going to help him. The hollow always helped him when he needed it; he was the one who always retained Ichigo from dying all those difficult times. It wasn't in the most gentle and normal way, but Ichigo wasn't an ungrateful bastard who would let the one who always saved him suffer in any way.

And besides, Ichigo didn't hate the hollow, never. He was a bit apprehensive at first...well, a lot, but after a while and after the agreement between them, Ichigo noticed that the hollow wasn't his doom, but his supporting pillar. Ichigo felt stupid and bad for always trying to kill the one who always helped him, so he decided to instead of always snapping and answering at his taunts, he would ignore it. To his surprise, in time it started decreasing and in the same time the hollow...started acting weird.

Passing his hand by his hair, Ichigo lets out a big sigh. This really wasn't helping him. Instead of coming out with a solution to his problem, he couldn't help, but ponder on his feelings for the hollow.

* * *

Oops. Correction, solution to his problem's'.

Past few days Inoue was being a problem to him too. The girl couldn't stop bugging him, asking to go somewhere with her, touching him too much, practically screaming how much she liked him. Yup. Ichigo knew. He would be dense to some things, but he wasn't stupid. And in the way the girl acted was impossible not to notice. But unfortunately, for her, Ichigo didn't have any other type of feelings towards her, beside friendship. But the girl just couldn't get it and insisted in something that was already obvious, it wasn't going to happen.

Ichigo also knew that Rukia was the one encouraging her, by bringing up the fact he had gone to save her on Hueco Mundo, so he must like her. Even if he knew that something like that would have led to something like this, he would have gone to save her in the same way. After all, she was a friend and he wouldn't abandon a friend, they were practically members of his family. So Ichigo just played dumb, acting normally and pretended know nothing in order to not hurt his friend, Inoue. But he knew that couldn't go on for much longer, and at some point she would decide that it was time to confess. Then, he would have a bigger problem.

* * *

Ichigo let out another big sigh, catching Rukia's attention, "What's wrong Ichigo?" She asked with worry hinting in her voice. Ichigo switched his attention from the road they were walking to her face.

"Hm? Just some issues, but nothing serious," Ichigo answered giving her a lopsided grin.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry. If something important happens, I'll let you know." He stated and walked ahead. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Rukia's interrogations now and he had more important things to do, like get an answer from his hollow, once and for all!

* * *

After coming home, Ichigo took a bath, ate dinner, and finished his homework. Now he was lying on his bed, preparing himself for the next thing on his schedule.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo closed his eyes, and entered in his messed up inner world. Yeah, messed up because it was sideways. He didn't know why it was sideways, but it didn't come to figure out that now, he'd do it some other time.

Looking around, Ichigo looked for his white counterpart and found him lying on a higher building. Coming to stand next to him, Ichigo found he was fast asleep. Sitting down beside him, Ichigo contemplated his serene face, a stark contrast of the pain he is going through inside his heart.

Bringing his hand near, Ichigo stroked his white hair, and occasionally sliding it to his face to stroke his cheek. Ichigo snickered when the hollow leaned on the touches and started purring like a feline. Ichigo couldn't help, but think he was cute. Ichigo stayed like that for some time until the albino stirred and yawned. He knew he was waking up and for a second Ichigo panicked, but he had to talk with the hollow so he stayed like that and leaned forward for his hollow to see him when he opened his eyes.

"UWAH!"

Ichigo was completely taken aback by the reaction. The hollow lets out a yelp and crouched backwards as soon he saw Ichigo beside him. Ichigo felt...rejected. Shaking his head, Ichigo took a deep breath and looked up at his hollow.

"Okay, this is getting out of hand. Or you talk to me, or I'll get really angry." Ichigo stated. The hollow flinched when Ichigo stood up and walked up to him. He started crawling backwards again, but didn't get too far for hitting a wall. Ichigo continued walking and when reaching the hollow, he crouched in front of him and looked straight in his eyes.

"Tell me, what's wrong. I want to help you, but if you don't tell me I can't do anything." Ichigo asked in a strong, but also gentle voice.

Ichigo noticed he started to shake at his words, "W-why...wouldya care?" He asked in a whisper.

The answer was clear for Ichigo. And he couldn't think of anything beside that.

"Because...you're important to me."

The hollow's eyes widened and he raised his head to look at Ichigo in disbelieve, only to have his breath caught on his throat at seeing Ichigo _smiling_ at him. No scowls, no frowns, nothing. It was only a true smile, making him realize that Ichigo's words were sincere and truthful. He felt a little of his fear go away, and his shaking stopped. But it still hurt. Maybe...his King could make it...go away?

The hollow looked down and whispered, "It...hurts..." making Ichigo's frown come back full force.

"Where hurts?" He asked, slowly and gentle.

The hollow griped the front of his white shihakusho. "Here...it hurts..." Ichigo came closer and griped the hollow's hand on his own, with little force, pulling his hand off and placing his other on his chest. They stayed in silence for some seconds until Ichigo broke it.

"Can you tell me...why or when it hurts?"

The hollow nodded, and started. "I-I don' know why, but is wheneve' I see that girl withya."

"Inoue?"

He nodded again, "I 'now she likes ya an' wants ta be withya, but ya neve' push her away! Ya jus' laugh an' let her get closer an' closer an' closer an'-" He was cut off when Ichigo yanked his arm, making the hollow's body go forward and crushed their mouths together. The hollows eyes widened and he couldn't move. He was officially stunned, and stayed that way even when Ichigo parted their lips. However, he came out of his shock when Ichigo released his hand and wrapped his arms around the hollows waist.

"Wh-wha-"

"Shush..." Ichigo whispered and with his other hand, gently stroked his cheek, looking straight on his eyes.

Their faces were only inches apart, but that distance soon disappeared when Ichigo brought their mouths together again. Ichigo slowly moved his lips and soon, the hollow did the same. After some seconds, Ichigo felt the hollow's arms wrap around his neck and he couldn't help, but let a grin tug on the corner of his lips as the hollow changed the chaste kiss into a needy one. The redhead pushed the albino against the wall and started kissing back as fierce as the hollow did, soon enough, their tongues met, tangling with each other in a pseudo battle for dominance. Ichigo won it without much of a struggle and pinned the moaning albino to the wall, devouring him hungrily with his mouth.

Unfortunately they had to part again since they needed air to breathe. With a gasp, the albino hollow pulled back, panting and rested his head against the wall. Ichigo was also panting, but he opened his eyes to admire the gorgeous face of the panting albino. Closed eyes, flushed cheeks, slightly bruised parted lips. What a sight...

Leaning forward Ichigo buried his face on the crook of the albino's neck and took in the marvelous intoxicating scent that was his hollow. Ichigo felt the need of taste him so he kissed his neck, making the albino turn his face to the other side, giving him more room. Ichigo, pleased with this, licked on the same spot before biting down, earning a gasp from the hollow. Releasing the flesh he gave the little wound a butterfly kiss before start sucking on there.

"Hmn'ah!" The albino moaned and threw his head backwards. After a while, Ichigo released the abused flesh and inspected the damage he made; there was a red spot, or better; a hickey.

"There it is." Ichigo whispered to himself, pleased to see a mark of his own on the hollow, "Akira." Ichigo called.

The albino instantly looked down at his king and furrowed his eyebrows in question,"Akira?" Ichigo smiled.

"Yup. That's your name." The hollows eyes widened.

"N-na-name...?" He stared in disbelieve at Ichigo.

"Yeah, I can't keep on calling you hollow, and call you Zangetsu is out of question. So I'm giving you a name. Unless you don't like it or have a better one..."

The hollows eyes couldn't get wider than this, so he closed then and hugged Ichigo. "No, I like it." Ichigo hugged him back.

"That's good."

"What does it mean?"

"Hm?"

"Da name."

"Oh, it's 'light'."

"Why...light?" Ichigo chuckled and looked at Akira.

"Because, you're the light that leads me through the darkness and never lets me get lost in it."

"...King..." The hollow was at a loss of words. He never imagined hearing something like this from his King. Neither did he imagine having him being embraced and kissed by his King. He never thought that something like this would happen. The ache on his chest also faded, and it was replaced by a fluttering feeling in the tip of his stomach. Unconsciously he brought his arm around his stomach, clenching it slightly. Ichigo noticed this and got worried.

"What's wrong? Does something hurt?" The albino shook his head and looked up at Ichigo.

"I have this strange feelin' on my stomach, like 'm floatin'. I...like it." Ichigo chuckled.

"That's called happiness."

"Happiness..." He repeated it slowly, liking the way it sounded.

Slowly, he stood up- Ichigo too -and smirked, _that _smirk he always wore, "Kiiinnngg~~~" He whined and jumped on Ichigo.

"Wha-!" Ichigo's eyes widened.

" 'm boreeeeddd!"

Ichigo tried to push the whining hollow off of him, but after a while, gave up and smiled, looking at _his_ happy Akira.

* * *

BN998: 'm not completely pleased with this chap, but even rewritin' it for 'bout three times, I couldn't make it better. Damn.

Ichigo: I'm with you. Until the first break it was good, but after that, is horrible.

BN998: *cry* thankz for the comfort TT^TT You just completely blew me off.

Shiro: At least 'm back ta normal.

Ichigo: *talking to himself* Thought...I have to admit...the kiss was good...

Both: *wide eyes* PERV! o_O

(Animefreak646: I thought it was pretty good...but i'm still left out *sob for the 3rd time*. Review.)


	4. Chapter 4 BETA

**fTitle:** Blow Out Loud

**Author:** BN998

**Beta Reader:** Animefreak646 (copy and pasted, yada yada yada)

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pairing:** IchixHichi

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Ichigo's hollow has been acting weird lately and Ichigo is worried about it. When something unexpected (or was it expected?) takes place on his 'happily ever after' life; his relationship with his hollow changes drastically.

**Warnings:** AU, OOC'S (this is a FanFic; even if I try there WILL be OOC's), BL. Shonen-Ai, Yaoi (Don't Like: Don't Read.)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach neither its characters. It belongs to Tite Kubo and I just do this for entertainment. (Animefreak646: don't own story...etc...)

* * *

**- Chapter 04 -**

Ichigo was on cloud nine. He was in a really good mood and couldn't get that stupid grin off of his face. Things between him and his hollow were going smoothly, and things couldn't get better. Well, they could, but for now the way it was just perfect.

Though, he still had a problem to resolve: Inoue.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Speak of the devil...

Ichigo looked up from where his current position of staring out the window, "Yeah?"

"Hm...Y-you see...c-can you help me...with this...?" She asked showing Ichigo the notebook she brought.

Ichigo internally groaned, but didn't say anything, "Where?" He asked and grabbed the notebook from her hands. He placed it on his desk and she brought her finger to point at the place.

"Oh, sit down; I'll help you with it." Ichigo knew how to solve the problems so he taught Inoue how to do it too. After a while, all of a sudden Keigo appeared out of nowhere, though Ichigo was glad for it.

"I~~chi~~go~~! What are you doing?" Ichigo didn't need to answer since the brunette figured it out by himself, "Hey! I don't know how to solve that too!" Ichigo sighed.

"Okay okay. Don't be that loud! Bring your book and I'll help you too." Inoue was disappointed by this. She had thought about having some time alone with Ichigo, but seems like her plan failed.

Keigo instantly brought his notebook and sat down near Ichigo to hear his explanation. After some time, Ichigo noticed that Inoue wasn't paying attention and Keigo didn't understand anything. He sighed just in time the bell rang, signaling the end of the break and beginning of the next class. He almost jumped out of his seat and danced in relief.

The two teens reluctantly sat back on their seats in time Ochi-sensei walked in and started the class.

After school, the little group normally walked home and Ichigo was glad the day finally ended. Though, he didn't notice that Rukia misunderstood the reason of his good mood as related with Inoue and that the girl misunderstood it in the same way too.

* * *

When Ichigo walked in his house, he thought something was off, "I'm home!" He shouted and received a welcome home hug from Yuzu who came out of the kitchen.

Looking around, he realized what was off, "Hey, where's goat-face?"

Yuzu looked up with her usual smile. "Dad had gone to buy groceries with Karin-chan." She answered. He felt sorry for Karin, but nodded anyway and walked past her as she returned to the kitchen.

He walked up the stairs and opened the door to his room. However, when he walked in, he let out a yelp of surprise at seeing his hollow sitting in the middle of his bed with his legs and arms crossed and with a small smirk on his lips.

"Welcome home, King." Getting out of his initial shock, Ichigo quickly turned around to close the door and lock it. Turning to face the hollow Ichigo had a perplexed look on his face.

"W-wha-...how...?" The hollow's smirk grew wider.

"I can do what Zan can." At first Ichigo was confused, but then he remembered that the old man can materialize, relaxing he let out a sigh.

"At least warn me when you're gonna do this. I almost had a heart attack there..." The hollow scowled.

"Wha? Don' liked the surprise?" Ichigo stared at him for a minute, making the hollow get nervous more and more after each second. A grin grew on Ichigo's lips and he walked away from the door to stand in front of the bed. He sat down, pulling the hollow on his lap and kissed him fervently.

"Of course I liked it. There's nothing better than find your lover on your bed waiting for you to come back home." He whispered against the hollow's lips making him blush a little.

The hollow pushed his King making him lie down on the bed. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at this, but soon was replaced with a smirk when the hollow crawled on top of him on all fours. Ichigo placed his hands on the hollow's waist and the hollow leaned down brushing his lips on his Kings.

"...King..." He whispered and locked his lips with Ichigo's. They started kissing each other hungrily, tangling tongues in a sensual dance.

The hollow wanted more and worked on showing that to his King by leaning his body flush against Ichigo's and moving his hips, rubbing his half-erection against Ichigo's. The redhead was startled by this action momentarily, but quickly responded to it by bucking his hips and making the hollow gasp. But he didn't stop, and continued rubbing against his King, sensually slow. He heard Ichigo grunt and the next thing; he was lying on his back and Ichigo on top of him, biting on his neck.

Ichigo untied the black obi from the hollows waist and tossed it somewhere on the ground. Opening the white shihakusho, he worked on his nipples, playing with one with his hand and licking and biting with his mouth the other, earning gasps and moans from the blushing hollow. When he felt a tug on his shirt he stopped and started unbutton his school shirt, but was prevented of finishing it by a knock on the door. He looked up glaring at the door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Onii-chan," Recognizing the voice as Yuzu, Ichigo sat up.

"Yeah?"

"Dinner is ready," She said. Ichigo locked eyes with his hollow, making a pained expression while the hollow only blinked at him.

"We will be waiting for you." She finished and walked away. Ichigo sighed then looked at Akira as he sat up too. When he saw the face the hollow was making, he almost jumped him. He looked like a kid who wanted something another kid had, but couldn't have it. With his little scowl and pout, he looked really cute. Leaning forward Ichigo gave him a peck on the lips.

"Sorry...I'll come back as quickly as possible..." The hollow's pout deepened as Ichigo stood up and walked to the door. He opened it, walked past and closed it with a sigh, walking down the stairs to the kitchen.

Inside the room, still in the bed, the hollow sighed and lay down again. He was really disappointed to have his little time spoiled. And he was still hard...oh well; he didn't know when King was coming back so maybe he should take care of that.

With that thought in mind, the hollow slid his hand inside his hakama and curled his pale fingers around his arousal. As he slowly moved his hand up and down his shaft, lewd thoughts of him being laid by Ichigo ran wild inside his head. He imagined Ichigo's voice whispering lustful words on his ear, having his body touched and toyed with by those warm hands, feel the heat from that sinful body...At this point the hollow was stroking himself at an erratic pace, the room filled with moans muffled by his hand. More and more images of Ichigo keep popping up on his incoherent mind and the next thing he knew, he saw everything white and he came, the white fluid staining his hand and belly. Letting out a shaky breath, he removed his hand from inside his loose hakama. He didn't feel like moving and stayed just like that, his body started relaxing as he came down from the sex high and his eyelids started to drop, completely worn out. Without noticing he fell into a deep sleep, dreams overflowing with clouds of little Ichigo's all over them filled his head.

* * *

Ichigo walked up the stairs fuming. He should have skipped dinner! He couldn't believe his father had brought up that he was already in the age of getting a girlfriend, marrying and giving him grandsons! Can you believe that? Ichigo wasn't going to marry anyone any time soon! He had Akira and wasn't going to give that away, no chance what-so-ever!

Letting out a deep breath, Ichigo curled his fingers around the door handle, spinning it and opening the door. He found his breath caught in his throat at seeing, a very pale, sleeping beauty on his bed. Closing and locking the door behind him, Ichigo walked closer to the bed to inspect his Hollow better. His eyes widened at seeing his hand and belly stained with more white and at _what_ that implies. He groaned.

Damn. He really should have skipped dinner.

Sighing in regret, he walked to the closet to get a clean towel and clean the albino sleeping on the bed. After cleaning him, and tossing the towel somewhere on the ground, he walked to the closet again and got a sweatpants for himself, but stopped before put it on and looked at the albino. He put away the pants and walked to the bed again with a grin. Handling the albino with care, as to not to wake him up, Ichigo took off his shihakusho, tossing it to the ground. He took off his hakama too and the fate of it was the same: to the ground.

Looking over the now naked albino, Ichigo toyed with the thought of waking him up to continue what they couldn't finish earlier, but was discouraged by his peaceful sleeping face. Taking off all his own clothes, Ichigo crawled on the bed, pulling the blanket to cover their naked bodies and settled himself down, pulling the albino closer to his chest. Almost instantly the hollow reacted by snuggling closer to him. With a soft smile, Ichigo left protective arms wrap around the albino's body and fell asleep himself.

* * *

BN998: Damn. Sorry guys, my brain isn't workin' right these days an' 'cause o' tha' the chap is short. *groans*

Ichigo: What's wrong?

BN998: argh...'m with a heck o' a headache...ya know...had a hard day... T^T

Ichigo: Need a massage?

BN998: tha'... *sigh*...would be nice...

Shiro: STAY AWAY FROM MY ICHI! *glare*

BN998: *hiss* I got it I got it! dammit! don' shout!

Shiro: ...ah, sorry...*pout*

BN998: *sigh* anyway, I have an announcement ta make...

Ichigo: what? Don't tell me you're gonna stop writing?

Shiro: *wide eyes* No wait! Yer skills as a writer is still horrible bu' ya can get better with time so don' rush things!

BN998: *punch shiro on the face* Shut it! Of course 'm not gonna stop writin'! Is 'bout the story morons!

Both: ohh...ah, okay.

BN998: The thing is: Originally this story wasn't gonna be that long, maybe only six or seven chaps. But that's before I updated the second chap. I got some new ideas an' thanks to that there was gonna have plot twist at least two times (don'now if I should call it that though). But then now 'm undecided with the idea of making if as a sequel or jus' continue an' let have plot twist in this fic. I can't decide alone so I'll let all of my readers decide. Please review an' tell me: WHA' SHOULD I DO! *run around and freak out*

Both: *exchange looks*

Shiro: Aw damn. Seems like our death sentence will get extended some more...*sob*

BN998: *punch the albino again* SHUT IT! ...ow damn...my head *whimper*

Shiro: *evil snicker*


End file.
